


Hold On Tight And Never Let Go

by deanthatsmypie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I wrote this for my boo, M/M, it's the first cockles ficlet I've ever written, literally have nothing to say about this, oops this isn't jensen's trailer, so enjoy, this just exists to make people happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanthatsmypie/pseuds/deanthatsmypie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now Jensen's eyes also fix on the man in front of him. Misha. Fucking. Collins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight And Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> On a gif-hunt I stumbled over two gifs that helped me come up with this little story...

Without really looking where he's going, Jensen walks to his trailer.  
The third day of shooting always wears him out the most, he didn't sleep well since Misha kind of implied his maybe-crush-or-more-but-hes-not-sure to him a few days ago. 

 

They had been hanging out in Misha's trailer after dinner to watch a few movies. Jensen brought gummy bears, Misha shared his beer. That's when it happened. And that's when Jensen hastily left Misha's trailer and almost ran into a few people of the crew on the way to his own trailer. 

 

He shuts his eyes the second he closes the door behind him, leans against it and lets himself calm down, breathe. 

Slowly he strips out of Dean's clothes until he's only in tight boxer briefs and his white undershirt. Still breathing heavily, eyes shut. 

The moment he lets himself relax, his hand gliding over his chest, his hips, this thighs, feeling the fabric of this boxers, fingers slipping slowly beneath the waist band, he hears a sharp breath.

Not his. His eyes snap open.

_Oh shit._

This is not his trailer, his trailer doesn't have posters on the walls. His brain finally gets what this means and lets his hand be pulled out of his boxers in panic. 

Now Jensen's eyes also fix on the man in front of him. Misha. Fucking. Collins.

Misha's face wasn't smug, as Jensen would have expected it to be, it was beet red and his eyes were opened comically wide. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Jensen's reaction: [*click here*](http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lsugm9J1u51r4vc5no1_500.gif)  
  
Misha: [*click here*](http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxljjh10k41qfch0z.gif)  
  


But as Jensen's face slowly lights up in a grin, Misha's does too. 

They quietly grin at each other until Misha takes a step forward and lets his hand wander up Jensen's arm, his fingers soothing the sensitive skin right under his ear. 

Jensen doesn't dare to breathe, doesn't dare to do anything to disturb this moment, he fully concentrates on those blue eyes that are currently watching him so intensely. 

Their faces are only inches apart, Jensen feels Misha's breath on his own lips, his knees give out underneath him and he needs it, he needs it so bad.

Finally, fucking finally, the gap is closed. He can't even make out who did it. 

It's the most gentle kiss Jensen had ever shared with another person. Misha's lips feel soft and warm and like home. Jensen pulls him closer, warps his arms around his shoulders and sighs into the kiss. 

"Damn I wanted to do this for years." Misha whispers before giving Jensen's lower lip another chaste peck. 

All Jensen could do was to give a little grunt in response and hold on tight and never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone on their phones who couldn't click the link: 
> 
> Jensen: http://33.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lsugm9J1u51r4vc5no1_500.gif
> 
> Misha: http://media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lxljjh10k41qfch0z.gif
> 
> __
> 
> Thanks for reading! xxx
> 
> (English isn't my first language so please forgive me for any mistakes and let me know if I have to change anything)


End file.
